


Good Night's Sleep

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-OT3, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to share a bed, and Ward finds the whole experience very annoying. And not warm and comforting at all. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For Apgeeksout for fandomstocking, for the prompt platonic bed-sharing.

“I hope you don’t snore,” Fitz said to Ward. Their hotel for the night only had one bed, a King-size covered in bright blue blankets. 

Jemma snorted. “Please, Fitz, you snore so loudly, I can hear it from the next room.”

Fitz looked offended, but Ward said, “I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, we’re all adults. And you were just in a scuffle, that couldn’t have been good for your back,” Jemma said.

“It wasn’t a scuffle he was in, it was a brutal, animalistic brawl,” Fitz said, then added, “No offense.”

“None taken,” Ward said. 

“Jemma should be on the end since she gets up a lot in the middle of the night,” Fitz said. 

“And what makes you think that?” she said.

“You log in to the lab at all hours, it’s ridiculous,” Fitz said.

“Well, if I get an idea in the middle of the night, you can’t expect me to wait until the morning – what if I fall back asleep and completely forget?” she said.

“I’m not complaining that you visit the lab at night, I just don’t see why you don’t tell me after.”

“Well, you’re so competitive,” she said, “I was afraid that you would start showing up in the middle of the night too.”

Fitz snorted. “Some of us are not that obsessed.”

Jemma laughed. “You’re far more obsessed with research than I am.”

“Guys, you’re both ridiculously obsessed with your work,” Ward said, trying to head this argument off. “And that’s coming from someone who has a disapproving note in his SHIELD file that he has no interests other than work.”

“Aw, that’s sad,” Jemma said, “Would you like to join my regular poker game?”

“She doesn’t have a regular poker game,” Fitz said. “She's trying to trick you into starting one. Nobody’s stupid enough to play against someone who can calculate combinatorics problems in her head.”

Ward said, “Look, let’s just go to bed. I’ll take the side closest to the door.”

“Well, I don’t want to be in the middle,” Fitz said, “I’ll feel suffocated. You should take the middle, Ward.”

“He thinks being closest to the door means that he’ll be able to protect us in case someone breaks through the door,” Jemma said.

“That’s faulty logic,” Fitz said. “The door is solid, but the window is made of shoddy materials. I could crack it with a penny if I got the right angle.”

“Then I guess the only way for you to do your protective field agent thing is to be equidistant from both the door and the window,” Jemma said to Ward. 

“Fine,” Ward said, rolling his eyes. “But I need to keep a glass of water by the bed. I get thirsty at night.”

“Okay, but don’t drink my contact lens solution,” Jemma said helpfully. 

“You can keep your water on my side, Ward,” Fitz said. “And you can keep your gun on Jemma’s side. Just try not to get the two confused.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Jemma said. 

Ward just sighed.

\--

Ward was a light sleeper; it was an advantage in the field and a disadvantage when he wanted a good night’s sleep. He tended to wake up every time someone rolled over, mumbled in their sleep, or got out of bed.

Jemma got up three times to enter some notes into her computer. 

Fitz got up once to make some corrections to her computer. Seeing that Ward was awake when he got back into bed, he whispered, “Don’t tell Jemma. She always messes up the Laplace transformations when she’s sleepy.”

A while later, Jemma got up once more to correct Fitz’s corrections. “Don’t tell Fitz,” she whispered to Ward, “He thinks he’s being helpful.”

Ward got up once to drink his glass of water. He was careful not to disturb Fitz’s sleep as he reached over him to grab his glass. 

Ward woke up when Fitz got out of bed a few minutes later to refill Ward’s glass and place it back on the nightstand. Ward thought it was surprisingly considerate. 

Ward woke up again when Jemma started mumbling in her sleep. She sounded scared, but it looked like it was just a dream. Ward wasn’t sure what to do, but then Fitz woke up and leaned close to Ward so he could reach his hand over to grab Jemma’s. “Sshhh,” Fitz said, “You’re safe now,” and Jemma quieted, leaning in close to Ward’s body. 

They stayed that way for most of the night. Finally, Ward was able to get a little rest.

\--

In the morning, they started to wake to the sound of birds outside of their window.

Fitz groaned. 

Jemma said without opening her eyes, “Do we have to wake up now?” 

Ward strained to look at the clock. “Not for another two hours, actually,” he said.

“Good,” Jemma said and nestled closer to Ward, still mostly asleep. Fitz leaned his head back down on Ward’s shoulder and started snoring again.

Ward just lay there for a moment. He wondered what it would be like to be them, to let someone know everything about you. Soon, though, he felt his eyelids grow heavy again, and he started to drift back into unconsciousness, feeling the warmth of both of them surrounding his body, their calm sleeping faces the last thing he saw before falling asleep yet again.


End file.
